This Magic Moment
by YourMoosyFate
Summary: Oneshot from the very end of the Top Hat Job. It's just a little moment between Hardison and Parker.


**I know that I'm wrong for neglecting fan fiction for so long, and that I should be beaten with a stick or something for leaving my stories, but instead of working on the story that I haven't updated in about a year, I'm pushing my luck by writing my first Leverage fic. It's a oneshot from the top hat job. Sorry, it's a little cheesy. Hardison/Parker :)**

**Disclaimer: If I could steal Leverage for myself I wouldn't, the original writers are too smart and they'd catch me. Plus, I don't think I'd do it justice –the fans would become irritated by my constant focus on Parker 'cause I think she's so awesome!**

**-This Magic Moment-**

"You know, Nate is actually really good at magic!" Parker said enthusiastically. Hardison imagined for a moment that she was still bouncing around in her magic show outfit with her red lipstick on, and had to pull his eyes away.

"Magic isn't real, Parker!" Eliot snapped, once again annoyed by her her childlike wonder. Hardison didn't understand why it bothered him so much. It made her eyes light up with joy.

"I know, but Nate's really good with slight of hand!" She answered excitedly. "I didn't expect him to be so good at it. I mean, he's picked a few pockets on jobs, but had he been a thief his whole life he might be even better! Maybe I could show you a few tricks!" She finished, casting her gaze on Nate walking silently beside her.

"Uh…yeah, Parker. That would be nice."

For some reason, this irked Hardison. Not that it would be a big deal for Parker to teach Nate how to steal better. Maybe it was that she complimented him so highly, that sort of flattery from Parker wasn't given often. Maybe it was that she would be spending time with Nate. Not that he thought there was anything between Parker and Nate. Nate was like Parkers father, like Archie was like her father.

"You know Parker, I know a few magic tricks!" It had popped out of his mouth before he'd thought about it. It was true of course, he did have a few tricks up his sleeve, but none that he thought might trick Parker.

"Really? Show me!" Parker pulled a deck of cards from who knows where and skipped to the table. Hardison blinked though he knew he shouldn't be surprised by anything she did anymore. How did she do that? Did she usually carry cards around on her person?

She pulled the cards from the deck and set the box aside as the others drifted to different areas of the room. This was always Hardison's favorite part -right after they finished a con. They always reconvened somewhere in good spirits to celebrate their victory, and usually after a few minutes of victory glow, Nate would become uncomfortable with all of the smiles and immediately become consumed with the next job as Sophie worried. That left himself, Eliot, and Parker.

Eliot teased Hardison often, and embarrassed him just as often, but after a successful con, he usually tried to give him and Parker some space. So after the glow of celebration from a con wore off a little, Hardison got the privilege of downtime with Parker. It was by far, his favorite part of every con.

"Okay mama, pick a card! Any-" She grabbed a card before he could finish and glanced at it, "Okay, now show it to me."

"No way! You're supposed to figure it out!" She argued, a pout on her face.

"Not for this trick, Parker!" She huffed and flipped around her queen. Hardison reached across the table and took the card from her grasp. "I'm gonna put this in the middle of the deck, like so…"

Hardison could feel himself almost sweating. He was strangely nervous that he was going to attempt this trick in front of Parker. Maybe it was because it called for a trick of the hand and he was afraid that she would see it, but why should that matter? All that she would do is correct him. He pulled the card out with his first finger and slid it to the top of the deck before he shuffled. He shuffled to make sure that it stayed on top. He pulled the bottom card off the bottom again and put it on top.

"Okay are you ready to be amazed?" He asked her, a smirk on his face. She smirked back and he was almost sure that she saw it.

"Amaze me." Hardison bit back a full blown smile as he set the top seven cards down in a row.

"Then your queen should be…" he reached for the second card and flipped it over. "Right here." Her smirk faded for a moment and she pressed her lips together in a guilty line. So she had seen it. She reverted back to a smile though as she pulled out her queen.

"Stole it."

His mouth dropped open in surprise. "You can't do that," he told her in surprise, trying to regain his sense. When had she taken it? He was sure he had been watching it the whole time!

"I'm gonna eat the last of the kung-pow!" Eliot shouted.

"M'kay, yeah. I've got three possible clients to research. Just wanna finish." Nate called back over his shoulder like he didn't even hear the actual question.

Hardison pushed the deck back at Parker to try again and Sophie nervously suggested that he call Dr. Jamerson, but he declined for work. Hardison shared a look with Parker before they looked at Sophie. Nothing was said, but he turned around and gave Parker another look. She shrugged and pulled out a different card.

"I'm not even looking." He told her, starting the other trick that he knew. He watched her hands this time as he tried to trick her, making sure they stayed far away from the deck while Sophie and Eliot talked about Nate. She smiled innocently.

"If he breaks again…" he heard Sophie over his shoulder and saw Parker meet her eyes, "I don't think even we can pick up the pieces." Sophie rose and left the kitchen nervously. Silence followed for a moment as he shuffled, but the tense air made him uncomfortable.

"On a lighter note, here's your card!" Hardison said excitedly. He pulled the card off the deck and showed it to Parker. She shook her head. He turned over the ace of spades and looked at it in confusion. Had he messed up? He looked back up at the thief grinning mischievously. He had grown to fear and adore that look.

She pulled out her card and leaned forward onto her elbows. "Stole it again." She said with a grin. "It would have been a good try if I hadn't stolen it, but I saw you take the card out and move it anyway." She told him matter of factly, and he tried to look serious instead of smitten.

"How did you…" he trailed off, caught in the curve of her smile. "Woman, you must really be magic."

"It's just a different kind of magic than yours. That's all." She gave him a sly grin before slipping out of her chair and disappearing from the room. Hardison stared at her seat, mouth agape. She had him under her spell.

**-YourMoosyFate**


End file.
